


Big Shoes to Fill

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick gets a visitor who needs someone to talk to.





	Big Shoes to Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Follow My Lead."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 9th-Dec-2010.

“How have you been doing this for so long?” The question was spoken quietly but sounded quite heavy.

Dick looked up from his computer and took in the sad sight before him. Based on Tim’s expression, tone, the question, and the fact that it was Sunday night after a weekend in San Francisco, Dick knew he meant the Titans. He’d heard Tim come into his apartment through the window, but hadn’t expected the teen to look so very tired and defeated. As he got up to go into the kitchen to make something comforting, Dick asked, “What happened?” 

“We fought some bad guys. Bart accidentally ran in front of Kon and got zapped with his heat vision. He’s not hurt, but it’s something that shouldn’t happen. Cassie was mad at Gar for some reason. I was trying to watch out for everyone else and almost got a fire bolt to my back. And yesterday I had to break up a squabble about who should make breakfast.”

Tim sat at Dick’s kitchen table, and Dick put on some water to boil. He had a stash of Alfred’s special tea that was perfect for evenings like this one. Tim looked mournfully at the scratches on Dick’s old table as he continued, “Most of the time I’m okay with leading, or working with the team to figure something out. But days like today, where almost nothing goes right, where there was potential for something really bad to happen, make it hard to remember why I’m doing this. Again, I mean.”

Dick pulled out mugs, then turned around to look at his protégé and partner. He could remember that little boy at the circus years ago, the one who looked at him with wide, excited eyes. And he could remember the awkward boy who so badly wanted there to be a Robin. “Everyone is okay, right? And the bad guys are put away?” Tim nodded to both questions. “Try to remember why you came back after hanging up the Kevlar.”

“I mean, I get it. I’ve helped keep my team alive, and I’ve gotten villains off the street so they can’t hurt anyone else. The Titans comprise most of my friends. It’s hard to stay away. But I don’t know where I’m going.”

Dick poured hot water into the mugs and put in tea bags before turning back to Tim. “I’ve been doing the vigilante thing for most of my life. As difficult as it is, I don’t know if I could _not_ do it for long. It’s just part of who I am.” He grabbed the mugs and put them on the table, then sat down across from his little brother. “But I get it. Leading sucks a lot of the time. It’s why I told Roy I didn’t want to lead another team. Leading means you’re in charge, means people treat you differently, look up to you, give you their lives to keep safe.”

“And God forbid you’re wrong.” There seemed to be more there, but Dick wanted to let Tim tell him in his own time, if he decided to. It might be a conversation for a rooftop stakeout sometime. They did a lot of good communicating during those.

Tim sipped his tea and smiled slightly; no doubt he recognized it as Alfred’s. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to take a step back, let someone else do the heavy lifting when it comes to running things. …but then I think of someone like Kon or Gar being in charge. I love them both, but…”

“But not everyone was made to lead. It’s part of being a Bat—people expect the best from us, expect us to be in charge.”

“Because we _are_ the best.” They shared a smile. It was both impossible and amazing to have been trained by _the_ Batman.

“And you were following in my footsteps, and they're big to fill." After smirking, Dick continued seriously, "I suggest you think things over. If you decide you want to stay a member of the Titans, stay in charge, then by all means do it. You’re good at it. But if you decide you want to leave again, retire for good, then you have to. The team can’t be lead by someone who doesn’t want to lead them.”

“I know.” Tim stared into his mug, and Dick felt a pang for him. It was not easy being a Bat, but it was harder leading a team, training people, doing what you could to make sure no one got hurt or died. Dick knew it was worth it, for the mission and the greater good, but being a vigilante was difficult. Even more so when so many people looked to you for guidance.

They drank their tea in silence, pondering. Looking into the past, looking forward into the future and what it would bring for them.

A lot of stress.

And a lot of good.

Dick was a vigilante because it was who he was.

No doubt Tim would realize it about himself as well.


End file.
